Lips of an Angel
by TrueLovex3LL
Summary: Upated! Was ONESHOT! Based on Lips of an Angel by Hinder.Please Read and Review! JavaJunkie.
1. Just So You Know

I love this song and felt like it could end up being Luke and Lorelai. Most likely it won't, but I think we can all visualize it as them looking ahead maybe. I was going to make a video, but that would just take too long and it's late. Instead of making a whole story since I already have two stories I haven't updated in awhile, this is going to be a one shot my first one to be exact. So here it goes

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

"Lorelai?" Luke asked answering the phone sleepily as he walked into the next room.

"Yeah..." Lorelai said just above a whisper

_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Why are you calling so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now."

_Honey why you crying is everything okay?_

"I'm sorry it's so late." Lorelei whispered you could clearly tell she was crying.

"Lorelei why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"Not really..."

"Is it Rory?" Luke whispered worriedly.

"No. Rory's fine. I just…needed to hear your voice."

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

_Well, my girls in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

"She's in the next room..."

"Oh..."

"I wish it was you that was in the next room."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And, I never wanna say goodbye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

"Luke...I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"What ever happened to us? You think we can ever be friends again?"

"I'd like that. But I don't know if I can be around you. You'd make it hard for me to be faithful."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight.  
And yes I dreamt of you too._

"..I dream about you all the time, about what could've happened if I didn't give you an ultimatum that night and then gone to Christopher. I just wish things turned out different."

"Me too."

_And does he know your talking to me will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue._

"Does he know your talking to me? Is it going to start a fight?"

"No, he doesn't hear me. Does she know?"

"No. she doesn't hear me either."

_Well my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. _

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak. _

"I think I hear him. I have to go."

"Oh. I think I hear her too."

"Luke I..."

"What is it Lorelai?"

"I still love you."

"I still love you too. Do you really love him? Does he really make you happy?"

"I think I want to, but I just can't, it's so hard. I'll never love him the way I love you."

"You know I was never in love with anyone...until I met you."

"Same here."

"You think anything could be the same with us?"

"Luke...we are both married. We can't do anything about it now…I don't think"

"I guess your right."

_And I, never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel.  
_

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

"I'm glad you called. Your welcome to come to the diner, you were never unwelcome."

"I do miss your coffee, maybe I'll come by in the morning."

"I'll look forward to seeing you."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

* * *

Okay that was super short. I just needed to write something short and quick. Tell me what you think. I know I'm not the next great American writer. And I just changed my Penname from ShortiLuvsRedSox to TrueLovex3LL as you can see.

Review Please!


	2. Dare you to Move

This originally was going to be a one shot, but a couple of people suggested I continue it. I had some extra time and I'm not in the best mood so why not write?

I'd just like to say thanks to..

Cinny72, just hidden, justawritier, and Girl4GG for reviewing.

* * *

Luke's POV

_Luke woke up the next morning next to a sleeping Ana. He sighed. How could things turn out so differently? Is this really what he wanted? Well of course not. He knew she wasn't Lorelai. He knew it was a mistake to marry Ana. Sure he loved her but only for giving him April. Just like Lorelai loves Christopher for giving her Rory. He married his daughters mother and she married her daughters father and this killed him. All he ever wanted was Lorelai and he still does. He seemed happy, when deep down he wasn't and for some reason he hoped Lorelai felt the same. Maybe things could work out again. Only two problems Ana and Christopher. He couldn't stand Christopher everyone knew that. He was heartbroken when he saw the ring on her finger that night in the hospital. He hated Christopher for not being there for Lorelai and Rory over the years. All the pain he caused them it hurt him just to see them hurt from him. He knew she deserved better and still does. He didn't even think he was good enough, until she showed him that he was. When he was with Lorelai he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He knew what he had to do. He had to make things right once and for all. He knew that day when he told Lorelai they didn't belong together he was lying to her and himself, but now he was going to prove that wrong. One thing was for sure no one could take the place of Lorelai ever and he didn't want to go on any longer without his true love. He was going to get her back somehow and he didn't care how long it took._

* * *

Lorelai's POV

_Lorelai woke up with a headache the next morning. She looked over to an empty bed. Another business trip, he left for this morning. She barely sees him and when she does they're always fighting. How could her life get so messed up? She was supposed to be with Luke. Wasn't she? That's what she wanted. They both made their mistakes, it wasn't just her fault or just his fault but both. She wished she could go back and tell him how she felt. How she didn't think the wedding would happen. How she wanted to get to know April. If only he had gone after her that night in the street. Why hadn't he? She always wondered why. What would have happened if he did? I guess that doesn't really matter now right? She's with Christopher. He's with Ana. She couldn't stop thinking about that day when she saw him at the market. They didn't belong together? Of course they did. So she thought they did. How could he say that? After all they had been through. They were best friends even when they were dating. Last night had been the first time she talked to him in the past year. She had heard about Luke and Ana's wedding a couple of months after she went to the hospital to see if April was alright. She went numb when she heard. How could he do that? Better yet how could she have married Christopher? I guess it was only fair. Maybe that was how he felt when he saw the ring on her finger. She couldn't even speak. She missed him. Maybe she should go to Luke's. Coffee wouldn't hurt. God, how much she missed his coffee. So she decided to go to Luke's nothing dirty intended._

* * *

A Couple Hours Later at Luke's

_Just another day of work for Luke Danes. He couldn't stop thinking about his and Lorelai's conversation last night. He hoped she would come by the diner. He had just gotten off the phone with Ana. April was staying over at a friends and he told her he would probably close later, so he would stay in the apartment. He was going around pouring coffee when the bells jingled and she walked in._

"Lorelai." Was all he could get out. _She looks the same as I remember._ He thought.

"Hey..Luke." _Wow he still looks great._ She thought to herself.

"Uh..why don't you grab a seat at the counter. Coffee right?" He said as she took a seat at the counter and he went behind to grab a mug. He poured the coffee and handed it to her.

"Mhmm I forgot how good your coffee is." She smiled at him which he returned with his famous smile.

"Luke I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have called."

"No Lorelai it was fine. I'm glad you did. We hadn't talked in awhile."

Lorelai smiled. "So how's April?"

"Oh she's good you know busy with school."

"Yeah that's good."

"How's Rory? Is she still with Logan?"

"She's doing great. Yale's keeping her busy. I thought her brain would've exploded by now from all of the things she learns. Actaully her and Logan aren't together anymore. He cheated on her yet again."

"HE WHAT!? I'm going to.."

"Luke calm down she's okay." Lorelai said cutting him off. _It's amazing how much he cares about Rory._ She thought.

"You sure?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Alright. How about you are you fine?"

"Luke.."

"You didn't sound too great last night. Was it 'cause of..?"

"Everything I guess. Don't worry I'm fine now."

"I don't mean to be noisy but if he finds out you're here wouldn't he be mad?"

"He's away on a business trip."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you decided to come today."

"Me too, but I really have to go. I have to get to the Inn."

"Alright. Well maybe you can stop by again sometime?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." She said getting up from her seat smiling. _I must look like I have this smile plastered on my face._

"Good." He said returning the smile. _I must be grinning like an idiot._

"Thanks for the coffee." She said as she opened the door and waved good-bye.

* * *

10:00pm at Luke's

_Everyone's gone maybe I should just go home instead of staying upstairs.I forgot my stuff at home anyways._ Luke thought.

_He finished up what he was doing and got into his truck._

* * *

Ana's House

When he pulled up into the driveway he noticed there was a Volvo parked where he usually parks. _Who's that? And what are they doing here at this time? _He thought. _Probably one of her friends. _

He got out of his truck and walked up the porch to the front door. He took out his key and unlocked the door. Immediately he knew something was wrong.

"Ana?" He called looking around for her. He started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Ana was rushing to get dressed so was…he. Ana looked at him and they both froze.

He couldn't take it he ran out of the house and into his truck. He didn't know what to do. How could she do that to him?

He started driving back to the diner and parked his truck out front but didn't move.

This was the third time he has been cheated on first Nicole and the sock guy then Lorelai and Christopher now Ana and…

It just hit him. Who she was with. Who she had cheated on him with. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Short but it was something. Hah! Cliffhanger don't you think? Maybe that will get you to review. C'mon the button wants you to poke it. It wont bite you. I promise. 


	3. Over

I just realized I spelt Anna, Ana instead if you realized that too. Still not in the best mood, so that means another chapter for you people that read my story.

Thank you to gilmoregroupie and awtr101fan who reviewed last chapter.

* * *

_ Over_

_ It's over There's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can say  
To keep me here  
It's over  
You say we're just friends  
We're playin pretend to keep me here_

Luke woke up the next morning in his apartment. When it all came back to him what had happened last night. What he had walked in on. He still couldn't believe it. He knew he had to talk to Anna and he knew what he wanted already. A divorce. His second marriage. His second divorce. He hated all the paper work stuff, but he knew it would be worth it.

He looked over at the clock it read 10:30 am.

_Good thing Caesar opened up today._ He thought.

He started getting out of bed, to go get ready, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it only to reveal Lorelai on the other side.

"Hey." She said noticing he probably just got up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came for coffee and you weren't in the diner. Caesar said you might be up here. So I came to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, um Lorelai we need to talk."

"Is everything okay?"

"Well not exactly. Why don't you come in?" He let her in and closed the door as she walked over to the couch, where he joined her.

"What's going on?"

"Yesterday I told Anna I was going to close late, so I would probably stay in the apartment. No one was here so I decided to just close up and I left my stuff at home, so I just went home instead of staying in the apartment. I pulled into my driveway and there was a Volvo. I figured it was one of her friends or something, but.."

Lorelai was shocked and knew what he meant immediately. "Oh, Luke I'm so sorry."

"I walked into the bedroom and they were both rushing to get dressed." He said looking straight ahead.

"You didn't deserve it Luke. Just like you didn't deserve what I did to you or what Nicole did. I feel awful."

"There's more." He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean more?"

"Lorelai, I don't know how to tell you, but you need to know."

"Luke what is it? You're scaring me."

"You said Christopher left for a business trip right?"

"Yeah, he actually called to say he's coming home later today."

"Lorelai..he isn't on a business trip."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was the guy with Anna."

Lorelai's expression changed from concerned to hurt.

"I knew it wasn't a business trip." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you told me." She said as she started crying. Luke gathered her in his arms and held her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve you." He whispered.

* * *

Later that Day at the Crap Shack

Lorelai was sitting on the couch waiting for Christopher to come back. She had a lot to say to him and she couldn't wait. Soon enough Chris walked in the front door.

"Hey." He said smiling as he walked over to her and tried to give her a kiss. His smile faded when she turned away.

"Chris we need to talk."

"Oh, okay." He said as he she got up from the couch and stood a couple of feet from him.

"I know you weren't on a business trip." She said looking at him with tears starting to fall.

"What are you talking about Lore?" He started to get nervous.

"Don't call me that. My name is Lorelai. Not Lore. And you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think I do…"

"You cheated on me Chris." She whispered. "You cheated on me." This time she yelled.

_Meanwhile outside Babette could hear everything that was going on. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't wait to tell Patty._

"Fine, I did okay. So what?!"

"Are you serious? So what?! How can you say that when you cheated on me? And with Anna Luke's wife."

"How did you.."

"Luke told me."

"Of course."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I heard you on the phone with him the other night. I heard everything. It's not like you weren't cheating on me too."

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Then what was with that phone call!"

"That doesn't mean I was cheating on you! That was the first time I had talked to Luke in a long time! You know what Chris I can't deal with this anymore. We're always fighting. You're always on "business trips". "She said using air quotes. " This was a mistake from the beginning to marry you Chris. It really was. I don't know what the hell I was thinking going to see you that night! Eloping with you in Paris was just another mistake! I'm done with making anymore mistakes. I know what I want for sure now."

"But, Lorelai I love you." Chris pleaded.

"You have a great way of showing it don't you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care Chris. I want a divorce."

"Lorelai please, can't we talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. You cheated on me. I don't love you. It's over!"

Chris couldn't speak. He knew she was serious and he wouldn't be able to change her mind. So he left it alone.

"I'll come back tomorrow for my stuff and I'll have the divorce papers sent to you to sign." And with that Christopher was gone.

_Outside Babette heard the yelling stop and saw Christopher get into his Volvo and leave she ran back inside to call Patty._

* * *

Anna's House

At Anna's house Luke had already gone over to "talk" with Anna.

"I can't believe this Anna. Did you even think about how this would affect April? You would cheat on me and not think about how that would affect her, but you wouldn't let her hang out with Lorelai when I was engaged to her."

"I heard you the other night!"

"What?"

"On the phone with her."

"That was a phone call! It's not like I was cheating on you… "Luke sighed. "I can't do this anymore Anna. I want a divorce."

"Luke..."

"No, Anna this is it. I'm sorry."

"What about April?"

"I'm sure she'll understand she's a smart kid." Anna nodded

"I'll come back tomorrow to get my stuff and I'll talk to my lawyer about the divorce papers." And with that Luke left.

* * *

Town Square

It was dark out, since it was around 9 o'clock. It was a fairly cold night. **(A/n: let's say it's around February? Maybe)** Lorelai decided she needed to go for a walk to clear her mind. She never planned for all of this to happen. She couldn't figure out what would 'cause him to cheat. She was interrupted with her thoughts when she saw Luke sitting in the gazebo. She walked over and sat down. He noticed this and looked up at her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said matching her tone.

"So did you talk to..?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"We're getting a divorce." Luke blurted out.

"So are we." They both looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Yeah me too." She got up from the bench. "I think I'm going to go it's really cold."

He got up also. "I can walk you home if you want."

"Alright that would be nice." They smiled at each other and started walked towards her house. All of a sudden snowflakes started to fall from the sky. They both looked up and then at one another. They both couldn't help but think there was hope for them.

* * *

I put the chorus of Over by Sugarcult at the beginning. Good? Bad? I thought it might be a good place to end it. What do you think? If I don't end it then I'll want lots of reviews. Click the button to review. 


	4. We Belong Together

I thought I was going to end it last chapter, but decided not to. This will be the last chapter. I don't feel it really needs to go on any longer. I feel I've gotten the main idea out I guess you could say.

I'd like to say thanks to the reviewers you guys helped me out and got me to update

* * *

_We belong together,  
Like the open seas and shores.  
Wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for._

Over the next month both Luke and Lorelai's divorces were final. Surprisingly it didn't take as long as they thought. They had finally become good friends again and things seemed to be getting almost back to normal with them. Except the part where they weren't bad together. They were both scared. Scared that it wouldn't work out again. Scared they would lose each other for ever. Scared they would ruin their friendship once again and scared that they would lose each others trust. They both wanted to be together and finally get their middle, but they hadn't really talked about it. They were in love with each other and they both knew that. They secretly both hoped that it wouldn't take another 8 years to be together again. Still they were both happy with at least being friends for now anyway.

* * *

Luke's

"Coffee!" Lorelai pleaded as soon as she entered the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Here." Luke said placing the mug full of coffee in front of her. "Liquid death in a cup."

"More like heaven in a cup mister."

"Whatever you say."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Does it involve me being hung from anything?"

"Uh…no."

"Okay good. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could come by the Inn to fix something."

"What needs to be fixed?"

"A door."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh you know, it's locked with the keys inside."

"So you want be to tear down the door."

"Well. I was kind of thinking just taking it off the hinges."

"I can do that. I can come by after I close. It shouldn't take me too long to take the hinges off."

"Well I have dinner at my parent's. If it's not too late for you, can you come by after?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay well I have to get to the Inn. See you later and don't forget Bert." Lorelai told him as opened the door and headed off to the Inn.

_It was Friday and that meant Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmore's for Lorelai. The thing is she hasn't told them about the divorce. Sure they knew they were having some problems, but they had no idea they were already divorced. They hadn't had Friday Night Dinner for awhile with Richard being on business trips and Emily being very busy with the DAR. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to tell them over the phone like her eloping with Christopher. She wanted to tell them in person tonight._

* * *

Later, Gilmore Mansion

Lorelai walked up to the front door and hesitated to ring the doorbell, when Emily opened it.

"Woah."

"What?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what Lorelai?"

"Are you psychic? Is that how you knew I was standing here?" Emily sighed clearly annoyed.

"Just come in please." Lorelai walked into the house and gave her coat to the maid then followed her mother into the living room and sat down.

"Richard are you coming?" Emily yelled.

"Yes Emily." He answered as he walked in and got their drinks and then sat down in his chair.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rory?" Lorelai asked

"Oh you didn't know, Rory isn't coming."

"Oh she isn't?" Lorelai asked clearly clueless.

"She has a lot of studying and couldn't get away from the paper."

"Oh she didn't tell me."

"Oh. Well what's new? Where is Christopher? I thought he would be coming tonight."

"Wow I guess we really haven't talked in awhile."

"What are you talking about? Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. It's just..."

"What is it Lorelai? I don't have all night."

"We got a divorce." Lorelai blurted out.

"Oh well, I can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Excuse me."

"It's obvious you two were always fighting."

"So you're okay with the divorce?"

"Well I hoped you would've made it work, but if you weren't happy then I guess I'm okay with it."

"Wow. What about you dad?"

"I agree with your mother."

"I'm shocked. You guys aren't mad. No yelling. And I'm still in one piece. Amazing." Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know that fact that we were always fighting wasn't the only reason for the divorce actually." Lorelai said seriously.

"Well. Are you going to tell us the reason for the divorce or make us beg?'

"He cheated on me." Lorelai said annoyed.

"What?" Richard and Emily said shocked.

"He cheated on me with Anna."

"Who's Anna?"

"Luke's now ex-wife and April's mom."

"I can't believe Christopher would do such a thing. This is unbelievable."

"I'm going to kill the boy." Richard said angrily.

"It's okay dad. I'm fine really."

"Alright well I guess we should go eat before dinner gets cold."

* * *

Dragonfly

Lorelai made it through dinner and went over to the Inn to meet up with Luke. She started up the porch towards the door. When Luke came out onto the porch in front of her. They were standing in the same spots as the test run where they shared their first kiss.

"Oh hey already here?"

"Actually I'm already done."

"Oh you are? "

"Yeah it didn't take very long."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." They both just looked into each others eyes and both leaned in. As if planned it started to snow just as they met in the middle for a kiss. They both pulled back slowly and smiled at each other. Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug as they watched the snow fall. Maybe snow was magical after all as Lorelai always says good things happen when it snows. Maybe it was a sign this time that things were going to be all right and they would finally get their middle. Just from that night, they both knew everything was going to be okay and turn out how they wanted. They had each other once again. This time for good. No one or anything would get in their way this time around.

* * *

I wasn't that happy with the chapter I thought it was kind of short. Anyway Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review to tell me what you thought about the whole story.

Song lyrics at top were "We Belong Together" By: Gavin Degraw


End file.
